Gotta Be You
by Fairy.siwoonie
Summary: A Yewon fanfiction : Siwon merasa lelah dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya justru di saat Yesung 'jatuh' dan sangat membutuhkan dirinya/Main!Yewon/Wonsung/Kyusung/END!
1. Chapter 1

_I'll be here.. by your side_

_No more fear.. no more crying.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gotta be you**  
**Pairing **: Yewon slight!kyusung, wonli  
**Genre **: Yaoi, romance, angst  
**Summary** : Siwon merasa lelah dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya justru di saat Yesung 'jatuh' dan sangat membutuhkan dirinya

**Inspired by** : One Direction – _Gotta be You_

**Warning** : BL, Crack pair, typo(s), alur maksa, etc.

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

HAPPY READING ^^

.

Yesung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan bibir mengerucut kesal, meskipun hal itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengurangi kesan imut di wajah manisnya, sebaliknya mungkin iya. Dengan wajah merah padam, ia terus menginjak-injak sekotak _ice cream _yang bahkan sebenarnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi di bawahnya..

"Kau menyebalkan, Choi Siwon!" Geramnya kesal.

Mata Yesung yang tadinya menyipit tajam langsung melebar begitu iris selembut _caramel_-nya menangkap sosok tinggi _namja _yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya berlari ke arahnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" Seru Yesung seraya meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi pinggang ramping miliknya.

Siwon, _namja _itu mendengus kesal, "Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku datang ke sini?"

Yesung tersenyum mengejek, "Apa kau tidak punya jam? Kalau aku tidak salah, aku menyuruhmu datang ke sini jam tiga. Dan dengan senang hati aku memberitahumu bahwa sekarang ini adalah jam lima. Jadi tidak ada gunanya kau datang ke sini,"

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu kalau seminarnya baru akan selesai jam setengah lima? Dan kau tahu berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk berlari dari tempat seminar ke taman ini?"

"Seminar itu dimulai jam satu siang, Choi Siwon. Bukankah dua jam adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk mendengarkan orang-orang itu berbicara tentang lukisanmu yang sangat penting itu?"

"Kau sangat tau dengan pasti bahwa seminar ini sangat penting untukku, Kim Jongwoon!" Seru Siwon mulai emosi, membuat Yesung tersentak. Siwon tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama itu kecuali saat _namja _tersebut benar-benar marah.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan sepasang _caramel_-nya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas.

Tatapan Siwon perlahan melembut saat melihat Yesung memainkan jemari mungilnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tau Yesung sangat tidak suka dibentak oleh siapapun, terutama dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi," Ujar Yesung dengan suara pelan sebelum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon menghela napas dalam. Yesung selalu saja seperti ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yesung marah setiap kali Siwon terlambat menepati janji yang diputuskan sepihak oleh _namja _manis itu.

_Obsidian _kelam milik Siwon terhenti pada pecahan _tube ice cream _beserta isinya yang berceceran tepat di tempat Yesung berdiri tadi.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, _chagi_," Gumamnya pelan sebelum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan taman itu.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Bertengkar lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di samping Yesung.

Yesung mengalihkan _caramel_-nya dari sosok Siwon yang tengah berkutat dengan buku gambar di atas mejanya, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata sayu, membuat _namja _berambut cokelat yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu menghela napas.

"Kalau aku tidak salah, bukankah kalian baru saja baikan dua hari yang lalu?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan, "Dia sangat menyebalkan, Kyu-ah,"

"Memang Siwon melakukan apa lagi?"

"Kemarin aku menyuruhnya untuk datang ke taman jam tiga sore, tapi dia baru datang jam lima," Jawab Yesung seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Bukankah kemarin Siwon mengikuti seminar?"

"Tapi dia sudah berjanji akan makan _ice cream _bersamaku dan mengajakku ke suatu tempat kalau aku memenangkan olimpiade minggu lalu. Aku hanya ingin dia menepati janjinya,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Sifat manja dan kekanak-kanakan Yesung sepertinya memang sudah mendarah daging dalam diri sahabat manisnya itu.

"Tapi kita sama-sama tau kalau Siwon sudah menunggu seminar ini sejak lama, Yesung-ah. Bukankah makan _ice cream _bisa lain waktu?"

"Tapi aku sudah memberinya waktu mengikuti seminar itu selama dua jam, Kyu. Bukankah itu sudah lebih dari cukup?" Yesung tetap membela diri, "Lagipula, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia terlambat setiap membuat janji denganku,"

"Apa kau pernah meminta persetujuan Siwon sebelum memutuskan kapan dan dimana kau ingin bertemu?"

Yesung menggeleng, "Tapi aku kan kekasihnya. Seharusnya dia selalu meluangkan waktunya untukku. Bukannya malah selalu sibuk dengan hobinya yang menyebalkan itu," Ujarnya dengan suara cukup keras, sengaja agar Siwon yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh darinya bisa mendengar ucapannya itu.

Dan benar saja, tangan Siwon yang tadinya asyik bergerak di atas kertas gambarnya langsung terhenti. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dengan gerakan kasar, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring dan membuat seisi kelas itu langsung menatap ke arahnya. Iris _obsidian _-nya menatap tajam ke arah Yesung beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yesung tercekat. Jarang sekali ia melihat Siwon menatapnya setajam itu, membuat ia mau tidak mau menyesali ucapannya tadi.

"A-apa aku keterlaluan, Kyu-ah?" Tanya Yesung dengan suara pelan.

"_Well, _sepertinya memang begitu," Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

Brak!

Yesung langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan segera berlari mengejar Siwon yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dari kelas itu.

"Yah!" Seru Kyuhyun membuat anak-anak di kelas itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya, "Bukankah kita sudah biasa melihat yang seperti itu? Kenapa kalian serius sekali?" Lanjutnya seraya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur sampai beberapa jam ke depan.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah sayu. Sudah lebih dari enam jam terhitung sejak ia pulang dari sekolah, Siwon sama sekali belum menghubunginya. Kekasihnya itu juga tidak kembali ke kelas setelah ia pergi siang tadi, dan Yesung sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun.

"Apa aku sudah benar-benar keterlaluan?" Tanya Yesung entah pada siapa, "Tapi bukankah Siwon juga jahat? Aku kan hanya ingin dia menepati janjinya,"

"Apa aku harus meminta maaf?"

"_Anni_! Kemarin dia juga tidak meminta maaf padaku!"

"Haiz! Choi Siwon, kau sangat menyebalkan!" Seru Yesung seraya meremas rambutnya dengan kesal.

Drrt..drrt..

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yesung bergetar, membuat mata Yesung langsung berbinar. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, bibir _namja _manis itu kembali mengerucut saat mendapati nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu bukan nama Siwon, melainkan nama Kyuhyun.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Ujar Yesung dengan malas.

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_ Tanya Kyuhyun dari _line _seberang.

"Hmm.."

"_Sepertinya tadi wajahmu agak pucat. Kau sungguh baik-baik saja, kan?"_

"_Anni_. Aku hanya sedikit merasa pusing,"

"_Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengatakan kau pusing. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Dan aku yakin, semarah apapun Siwon padamu, dia pasti juga tidak mau melihat malaikat kesayangannya sakit. Apa kau sudah pergi ke dokter?"_

"Sudah, sesuai permintaanmu," Jawab Yesung malas.

Terdengar suara kekehan Kyuhyun di seberang, "_Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Akhir-akhir ini aku perhatikan wajahmu sering pucat. Apa kata dokter_?"

"Aku baru akan mengambil hasilnya besok,"

"_Perlu teman?"_

"Tentu saja. Aku akan meminta Siwon mengantarku besok,"

"_Aww~ kau membuatku patah hati, Jongwoon-ah. Aku sangat sedih mendengarnya_," Ujar kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah, benarkah? Aku sangat senang bisa melakukan itu untukmu, Cho," Balas yesung seraya terkekeh pelan.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa, "_Aku berhasil membuatmu tertawa, kan? Kau terlihat jauh lebih manis saat tertawa, Jongwoon-sshi. Jadi jangan terlalu sering memperlihatkan wajah kusutmu yang mengerikan itu, araseo?"_

"Yah! Hanya Siwon yang boleh mengatakan aku manis!"

"_Baiklah, lebih baik sekarang kau tidur. Aku tau aku sudah mengantuk. Bye, manis_~~" Ujar Khyun seraya terkekeh.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Siwon yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon di taman sekolah mereka. Sebenarnya Yesung masih agak ragu untuk melakukan ini, karena biasanya ketika sedang bertengkar seperti ini ia hanya akan menunggu sampai Siwon meminta maaf padanya lebih dulu. Tetapi kali ini sepertinya Siwon benar-benar marah padanya. Sebelumnya Siwon tidak pernah tahan mendiamkannya lebih dari dua hari.

"Siwonnie," Panggil Yesung seraya duduk di samping Siwon.

"Hmm," Jawab Siwon acuh tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas gambar di tangannya.

"Aku membawa _ice cream_. Kau mau memakannya bersamaku? Atau kau mau aku menyuapimu?" Tanya Yesung seraya menyodorkan _ice cream _yang dibawanya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memakan benda itu," Jawab Siwon lagi-lagi dengan nada dingin, membuat _nyali _Yesung menciut seketika.

"A-ah, baiklah. A-aku bisa memakannya sendiri," Ujar Yesung seraya tersenyum canggung. Ia kemudian membuka penutup _ice cream _di tangannya lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Suasana hening beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Yesung mulai berbicara lagi.

"Nanti sore temani aku ke—"

"Tidak bisa," Potong Siwon sebelum Yesung sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Mata Yesung sedikit melebar, "Apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku ada urusan dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu menunggu lagi," Jawab Siwon seraya berdiri, "Kau bisa meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemanimu,"

"Tapi aku ingin kau yang menemaniku!"

"Aku tidak bisa," Ujar Siwon seraya pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Yesung melemparkan _ice cream _di tangannya ke tanah, "Baiklah! Aku akan meminta Kyuhyun menemaniku! Kau menyebalkan!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Dokter muda dengan _tag name _bertuliskan Kim Kibum itu terlihat membenarkan posisi kacamatanya sebelum kemudian memeriksa berkas di tangannya.

"Kemarin kau mengatakan kau sering merasa pusing, kan?" Tanyanya pada Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk pelan, "Ya, mungkin satu bulan terakhir ini. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak pikiran,"

"Apa kau sering merasa mual?"

Yesung terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Kadang-kadang aku memang merasa mual. Sepertinya aku makan terlalu banyak,"

"Jam berapa kau tidur setiap malam?"

"Sejak kecil aku tidak bisa tidur terlalu malam. Dan sepertinya penyakit itu sekarang semakin parah. Aku sangat mudah mengantuk,"

"Apa—"

"Aku ke sini untuk mengambil hasil pemeriksaanku kemarin, Dokter. Kenapa kau malah bertanya hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu?" Potong Yesung kesal.

"Apa yang baru saja aku tanyakan berkaitan dengan hasil pemeriksaanmu, Jongwoon-sshi,"

"Memangnya bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanku? Apa kau akan mengatakan aku hamil?"

Dr. Kim terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Yesung, "Bukan hanya orang hamil yang mual-mual, Jongwoon-sshi,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat katakan bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Dimana orang tuamu? Mereka yang mengantarmu, kan?"

"_Anni. _Aku datang bersama temanku,"

"Bukankah kemarin aku sudah mengatakan agar kau datang lagi bersama orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal, apa kau sudah puas?" Ujar Yesung semakin kesal.

"Ah, _choseonghamnida_,"

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa harus ada orang tuaku? Aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari kursinya begitu melihat Yesung keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya kelelahan. Mungkin ini karena aku terlalu serius mempersiapkan olimpiade kemarin,"

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak terlalu serius? Jangan memaksakan dirimu hanya karena Siwon menjanjikan hadiah untukmu. Sekarang kau lihat akibatnya?"

"Kenapa kau jadi sangat cerewet seperti _Umma_-ku begitu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Yesung-ah. _Kajja_, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Ujarnya seraya merangkul bahu Yesung dan menuntun _namja _manis itu keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

"_Anni. _Aku ingin tidur. _Gomawo_~~" Seru Yesung seraya berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertawa kecil di dalam mobilnya.

Yesung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa di ruang tamunya. Ucapan-ucapan Dr. Kim di rumah sakit tadi kembali berputar-putar dalam ingatannya. Sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang sempat terpikirkan olehnya.

"_Berapa banyak waktu yang kumiliki?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa memastikannya, Jongwoon-sshi_. _Bisa satu tahun, dua tahun, tetapi bisa saja hanya beberapa bulan,"_

Yesung meraih ponsel di dalam saku celananya, mencari nama Siwon di kontak telepon sebelum kemudian menghubunginya.

"Siwonah.." Gumam Yesung lirih.

Tiga kali Yesung mencoba menghubungi Siwon, sebelum akhirnya panggilan keempat ia mendapatkan jawaban dari operator bahwa nomor Siwon sedang tidak aktif.

Air mata mulai membuat jalannya di kedua pipi mulus Yesung. Tangannya bergetar hingga ponsel dalam genggamannya jatuh ke lantai di bawahnya.

"Aku takut, Siwonah.. Aku takut.."

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Bel berdering beberapa kali menandakan jam pertama hari ini akan segera dimulai. Siwon mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kursi di sebelah Kyuhyun yang sampai saat ini masih kosong. Tatapannya kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun dan mendapati sahabatnya itu menggumamkan sesuatu padanya. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan begitu menangkap maksud Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri tidak tau.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas itu terbuka. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini wali kelas mereka tidak datang sendirian, melainkan bersama dengan seorang _yeoja _yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Guru paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil Mr. Park itu terlihat membisikkan sesuatu pada sang _yeoja _sebelum kemudian _yeoja_ tersebut tersenyum pada seisi kelas yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan kagum terutama dari para _namja _di kelas itu.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_. Choi Sulli _imnida_. Mulai hari ini, aku akan belajar bersama kalian di kelas ini. Aku datang dari Amerika dan banyak hal yang tidak ku ketahui di sini. Jadi, mohon bantuannya," Ucap _yeoja _bernama Sulli itu seraya sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, Sulli-sshi, silahkan duduk di sebelah sana," Ujar Mr. Park seraya menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Siwon.

"_Nde. Kamsahamnida,_" Ucap Sulli sebelum kemudian duduk di sebelah Siwon.

"Wow, gambarmu bagus sekali," Puji Sulli ketika melihat gambar di atas meja Siwon.

Siwon menoleh dan menemukan siswa baru itu menatap kagum pada kertas gambarnya, "Benarkah?"

Sulli mengangguk, "Apa kau seorang pelukis?"

Siwon menggeleng, "_Anni. _Aku hanya hobi melukis dan menggambar. Apa kau seorang pelukis?"

"_Anni. _Aku sama sepertimu, hanya hobi melukis saja," Jawab Sulli seraya tersenyum, "Nama?"

"Ah, aku Choi Siwon. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu," Ujar Siwon seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sulli membalas uluran tangan Siwon, "Kau bisa memanggilku Sulli, Siwon-ah,"

"_Arraseo_," Balas Siwon sembari tersenyum.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring di setiap sudut sekolah. Sang guru segera mengakhiri pelajaran dan mengemasi buku-bukunya kemudian keluar dari dalam kelas disusul oleh para siswa. Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Siwon yang duduk beberapa meja di depannya.

"Yesung kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menarik kursi di samping Siwon.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang lebih tau? Kemarin dia bersamamu, kan?"

"Setelah aku mengantarnya pulang dari rumah sakit, dia tidak menghubungiku lagi. Dia juga tidak menjawab telepon dan pesanku,"

Siwon sedikit melebarkan matanya, "Rumah sakit?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Apa Yesung tidak memberitahumu? Beberapa hari yang lalu dia melakukan pemeriksaan ke rumah sakit, dan kemarin hasilnya baru keluar,"

"Dia tidak memberitahuku apa-apa,"

"Kemarin Yesung mengatakan dia akan memintamu mengantarnya mengambil hasil pemeriksaan, tetapi saat pulang sekolah dia justru memaksaku untuk mengantarnya. Apa kalian masih bertengkar?"

Siwon menghela napas, "Aku bosan, Kyu. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana sifat Yesung. Dia itu terlalu manja dan egois,"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kita sama-sama mengenal Yesung sejak kecil. Kau sudah tau dengan pasti bagaimana sifatnya, tapi kau tetap memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengannya, kan?"

"Tadinya aku berpikir mungkin Yesung bisa berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, tapi ternyata justru semakin parah,"

"Yesung hanya bersikap seperti itu pada kita, Siwon-ah, terutama padamu. Itu karena dia merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu. Setelah kecelakaan Kim Ajusshi dan Kim Ahjumma, hanya kita berdua dan orang tua kita yang dia percaya. Kau tau itu, kan?"

"Kau dan orang tua kita terlalu memanjakannya, Kyu. Itulah kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa menjadi dewasa,"

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, "Sebelum orang tua Yesung meninggal, orang tuaku dan orang tuamu sudah sangat menyayanginya. Jadi setelah orang tuanya pergi, wajar saja mereka semakin menyayanginya. Kau lupa bagaimana dulu orang tua kita berebut untuk membawa Yesung tinggal bersama mereka? Tetapi sayang sekali Yesung justu memilih untuk tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Beruntung orang tuanya sudah menjamin masa depan Yesung sebelum mereka kecelakaan,"

"Yesung sakit apa?"

"Kemarin Yesung mengatakan padaku dia hanya kelelahan,"

Siwon berdecak, "Dasar anak manja,"

"Yah!"

"Anak itu tidak pernah menjadi dewasa. Apa dia sengaja tidak masuk agar aku mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Ouch! Yesung pasti akan sangat terluka kalau mendengarmu mengatakan hal ini, Choi Siwon," Ejek Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendengus, "Aku akan menjenguknya setelah pulang sekolah. Kau akan datang bersamaku?"

"Tidak, aku ada urusan nanti. Kau pergi sendiri saja,"

"Baiklah,"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung menghapus air mata yang lagi-lagi menetes di pipinya. Kegiatan monoton yang ia lakukan sejak tadi malam. Ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Wajah yang sayu, mata sembab serta lingkaran hitam dibawahnya turut memperburuk keadaan _namja _manis itu.

Tangannya terus bergerak membelai wajah _namja _tampan di dalam foto berbingkai di tangannya. Foto dirinya bersama Siwon yang diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu di Lotte world saat ulang tahun Siwon yang ke 17.

"Apa kau benar-benar marah padaku, Siwonah?" Lirihnya sekali lagi, "Apa aku terlalu egois karena aku ingin kau selalu memperhatikanku?"

Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak, sedikit mengernyit menahan rasa sakit yang kembali mendera kepalanya.

'_Aku takut, Siwon..'_

"Yesung?"

Yesung membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal memanggil namanya. Dan benar saja, iris _caramel_-nya segera menemukan sosok Siwon berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Yesung buru-buru menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipinya.

"Siwon?"

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri tempat tidur Yesung kemudian duduk di samping kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"A-aku hanya.. sedikit tidak enak badan. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir," Ujar Yesung seraya tesenyum.

"Aku tidak khawatir," Jawab Siwon membuat senyuman Yesung sedikit memudar, "Karena aku tau kau baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku sudah datang menjengukmu, kau senang, kan?"

"Huh?"

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku datang menjengukmu, kan?"

Yesung terlihat berpikir beberapa saat sebelum kemudian senyum di wajahnya benar-benar menghilang.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjadi dewasa, Yesung-ah? Apa kau akan terus seperti ini, huh?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada lembut, namun entah mengapa itu tetap terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, "A-aku hanya ingin kau selalu memperhatikanku," Jawabnya tanpa menatap mata Siwon.

Terdengar Siwon menghela napas, "Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya,"

"_Mianhae_,"

"Jangan hanya meminta maaf. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, _arraseo_?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan, masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Siwon seraya merapikan rambut Yesung yang sedikit berantakan.

"Su-sudah,"

Siwon tertawa kecil, "Kau tau, Yesung-ah? Ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak kita berpacaran kau mengatakan padaku kau sudah makan. Biasanya kau akan mengatakan kau tidak akan bisa makan kalau bukan aku yang menyuapimu. Itu benar-benar merepotkan,"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar dari _caramel_-nya ditambah rasa sakit di kepalanya yang semakin menjadi.

"_Mi-mianhae, _Siwon-ah. Aku ingin tidur. Apa kau bisa meninggalkan aku sendirian?"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Aku pikir kau akan memintaku untuk tidur di sini,"

Yesung menggeleng seraya tersenyum kecil, "Lain kali saja,"

"Baiklah, lagipula aku juga harus pergi. Berjanjilah besok kau tidak akan bolos sekolah lagi, okay?"

Yesung mengangguk pelan.

Siwon tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Yesung, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," Ujarnya sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

"Nggh.." Yesung merintih seraya mencengkeram kepalanya. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan kini mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Yesung mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring, berharap dengan begitu rasa sakitnya akan sedikit berkurang. Namun ternyata rasa sakit itu justru menjadi semakin hebat.

"Siwoonhh.."

Kedua mata Yesung terpejam erat, namun sama sekali tidak menghalangi air mata yang mengalir semakin deras dari manik _caramel_-nya. Rasa sakit itu terasa semakin kejam menyiksanya, namun entah mengapa, ia merasa bukan itu yang membuat ia menangis. Ia seolah merasakan sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan. Sesuatu yang membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan perih di saat bersamaan.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku akan baik-baik saja, Dokter?"

"..."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tidak mau menghabiskan waktuku untuk menunggu kematian di tempat membosankan yang bernama rumah sakit itu,"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan menghubungimu kalau terjadi sesuatu. _Kamsahamnida_,"

Klik.

Yesung mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya ia bukan tidak mau menghargai niat baik dokter muda yang terus membujuknya untuk menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit itu, hanya saja ia benar-benar tidak mau menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan tersebut. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna, bermain bersama Siwon, misalnya.

"Siwon!" Yesung tersenyum cerah begitu melihat _namja _yang sudah ditunggunya selama hampir dua jam tadi terlihat berjalan menghampirinya.

Siwon tersenyum, "Kau sudah lama menungguku?"

"_Anni. _Aku juga baru datang," Balas Yesung sambil tersenyum, berbohong.

"Ada apa? Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"

"Benarkah? Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu," Ujar Yesung seraya menyerahkan bingkisan di tangannya pada Siwon.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja!"

Masih dengan kening mengernyit, Siwon membuka bingkisan pemberian Yesung tersebut.

"Bukankah ini peralatan melukis?" Siwon menatap Yesung terkejut.

"Apa kau suka?" Tanya Yesung antusias.

Siwon terdiam. Sejauh yang ia tau, Yesung tidak menyukai hobi melukisnya. Apa yang membuat _namja _itu tiba-tiba memberinya peralatan melukis?

"Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Aku bisa membeli yang baru. Kau bisa memilih yang kau suka,"

"Tidak, Yesung-ah. Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, untuk apa kau memberikan ini padaku?"

Yesung kembali tersenyum, "Apa kau lupa? Ini adalah hari jadi kita yang ke dua tahun sebelas bulan. Kau juga seharusnya memberiku hadiah. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan dua tiket untuk menonton film malam ini,"

"Yesung-ah, sebenarnya aku.."

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Aku.. aku ingin.. aku.."

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin kita _break, _Yesung-ah," Ujar Siwon dengan suara pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat Yesung merasa seolah tersambar petir.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak meminta untuk putus. Hanya saja, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri," Ucap Siwon mencoba memberi Yesung pengertian.

Yesung terdiam beberapa saat membuat Siwon menahan napasnya.

"A-aku harus pergi," Ujar Yesung sembari bangkit dari bangkunya, "Kita bisa menonton film lain kali. Terima kasih sudah datang," Lanjutnya seraya memaksakan sebuah senyuman sebelum kemudian bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Yesung-ah!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"_Mwo_? Kau memutuskan Yesung?" Seru Kyuhyun dengan mata melebar.

"_Aniya_. Aku bukan meminta putus. Aku hanya meminta untuk _break,_" Jawab Siwon seraya mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk.

"Apa pertengkaran kalian separah itu sampai kau harus meminta _break_?"

"Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri, Kyu. Dan mungkin dengan seperti ini Yesung juga bisa menyadari kesalahannya. Dia harus tau bahwa dia tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi egois. Aku ingin dia menjadi lebih dewasa,"

"Aku mengerti, Siwon-ah. Tapi Yesung tidak akan mengerti! Cara seperti ini tidak akan membuat dia menyadari kesalahannya. Kau tau itu!"

"Aku hanya mencoba, Kyu,"

"Mencoba tidak harus dengan melukai perasaan Yesung, Siwon-ah. Kau tau seberapa besar dia mencintaimu?"

"Dia memang mencintaiku, tapi dia tidak pernah menghargaiku,"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi bukankah ada cara lain? Kenapa harus meminta putus?"

"Kau tidak mengerti! Aku sudah lelah dengan sikapnya. Kenapa harus aku yang selalu mengalah dan mengerti perasaannya sementara dia tidak pernah mencoba mengerti perasaanku? Dia selalu menuntut aku untuk mengikuti semua keinginannya tanpa pernah mau tau apa yang aku inginkan!"

"Yesung pasti bisa berubah kalau kau memberitahunya baik-baik, Siwon-ah,"

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik, Kyu. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini kemarin, tapi aku tidak tega karena Yesung sedang sakit, jadi aku baru mengatakannya tadi,"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Baiklah, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian berdua terluka. Kalian sudah seperti saudara untukku,"

Siwon tersenyum, "_Break _bukan berarti persahabatan kita akan putus juga, kan?"

"Aku juga berharap begitu," Jawab Kyuhyun, "Aku akan ke rumah Yesung. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Aku ada janji hari ini,"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Janji?"

"Sulli memintaku menemaninya mengunjungi galeri lukisan di kita ini. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian berlari keluar dari kelas itu.

"Yah! Pikirkan lagi keputusanmu. Jangan sampai kau menyesal!" Seru Kyuhyun

"_Arraseo_!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Yesung, mengedarkan pandangannnya menatap setiap sudut ruangan yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar itu. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat tidak menemukan siapapun di ruangan bernuansa hijau tersebut.

"Yesung?" Panggil Kyuhyun.

Hening. Namun samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara gemercik air dari arah kamar mandi yang berada di sisi kiri kamar Yesung.

"Yesung?" Kyuhyun memanggil sekali lagi, seraya menghampiri pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu.

"Uhk.."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya begitu mendengar suara seseorang terbatuk dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Yesung!" Kyuhyun berseru, kali ini dengan mengetuk kasar pintu kamar mandi Yesung.

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar justru suara Yesung seperti memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalam, membuat Kyuhyun semakin panik.

"Yesung, kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku!"

Klek.

Pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sosok Yesung yang terlihat lemas dengan wajah pucat di sana.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik bahu Yesung dan membawanya mendekat, "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sakit?" Tanyanya cemas.

Yesung tersenyum lemah, "_Anni._ Sepertinya aku hanya kebanyakan makan,"

"Kau tau kau tidak bisa membodohiku dengan alasan seperti itu, Yesung!" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tajam.

Yesung menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari bahunya kemudian berjalan ke menuju tempat tidur, "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang sakit, tuan sok tau?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Apa aku perlu menjawab itu? Wajahmu sangat pucat Yesung! Apa aku perlu memanggil Siwon untuk mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, huh?"

"_Andwae_!" Yesung langsung menatap Kyuhyun horor, "Jangan berani-berani memberitahu Siwon!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu katakan yang sebenarnya,"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, Kyu. Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan,"

Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung dan menarik _namja _itu untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur, memeriksa suhu tubuhnya sebelum kemudian menghela napas berat.

"Aku tau kau sedang ada masalah, Yesung-ah. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengabaikan kesehatanmu. Katakan padaku, kapan terakhir kali kau makan?"

"Baru saja,"

"Kau tau aku tidak bodoh,"

Yesung kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalau kau sudah tau kenapa bertanya?"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas, "Tentang Siwon, aku sudah tau," Ujarnya membuat raut wajah Yesung langsung berubah. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena beberapa saat kemudian Yesung kembali tersenyum, meskipun terlihat dipaksakan.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Mungkin Siwon hanya sedang emosi," Jawabnya tenang.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung iba. Ia tau sebenarnya _namja _manis dihadapannya itu hanya sedang berusaha membohongi perasaannya.

"Yesung-ah—"

"Kami baik-baik saja, Kyu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Nanti malam kami akan menonton film bersama," Jawab Yesung masih dengan tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

Yesung mengangguk semangat, "Aku sudah mengirim pesan padanya,"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat mandi dan ganti baju!"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, "Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumahku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu makan _fast food _hari ini,"

Yesung mendengus, "Dasar cerewet!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

_Siwonnie, aku menunggumu di depan bioskop, seperti biasa. ^^_

Yesung membaca pesan yang baru saja diketiknya itu sekali lagi, memastikan tidak ada kata-kata yang mungkin akan membuat Siwon kembali marah padanya. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian menekan tombol _send_ pada ponselnya.

Benda berwarna hitam di pergelangan tangan Yesung masih berputar hingga menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, dimana artinya _namja _manis tersebut sudah duduk di tempat itu selama hampir satu jam menunggu kedatangan Siwon. Yesung semakin merapatkan jaketnya, melindungi tubuhnya dari udara malam yang terasa menusuk kulit, padahal musim dingin sudah berlalu beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kenapa Siwon belum datang?" Gumam Yesung seraya mengamati sekelilingnya, "Apa dia sedang sibuk?"

"_Anni. _Siwon pasti akan datang. Aku tidak boleh marah-marah lagi. Aku harus menunggunya dengan lebih sabar," Ucap Yesung seraya tersenyum. Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya sekali lagi, sedikit menghela napas begitu melihat jarum jam tersebut kini sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman ketika tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya terbuka. _Namja _berkulit pucat itu sedikit mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat Siwon berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri Siwon.

"Tadi aku mengantar Sulli pulang, dan ternyata rumahnya di daerah sini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir," Jawab Siwon seraya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun sedikit melebarkan matanya, "Jadi kau baru pulang jalan-jalan dengan Sulli?"

"Aku hanya menunjukkan beberapa tempat yang bagus di Seoul. Dan kau tau, ternyata Sulli itu seorang pelukis yang hebat! Tadi saat mengangtarnya pulang aku sempat melihat beberapa lukisannya dan itu sangat luar biasa!" Ujar Siwon antusias.

"Lalu Yesung? Bukankah kalian seharusnya menonton film?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sengaja tidak datang,"

"_Nde_?"

Siwon menghela napas pelan, "Aku sengaja tidak datang agar Yesung marah padaku. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan memutuskan aku,"

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan matanya, "Dan kau tidak memberitahu Yesung kalau kau tidak datang?"

Siwon kembali menggeleng, "_Anni. _Biarkah dia menungguku, itu akan membuat dia semakin kesal padaku,"

"Yah! Bagaimana kalau Yesung masih menunggumu di sana, huh? Kau tau, ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam! Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?!" Seru Kyuhyun marah.

Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di sofa ruang tamu Kyuhyun, "Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami, Kyu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu? Aku lelah dengan keegoisan Yesung yang semakin menjadi,"

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, Siwon-ah! Bagaimana kalau Yesung sakit lagi, huh?"

"Kau tidak tertipu dengannya, kan? Kemarin itu dia hanya pura-pura sakit agar aku memaafkannya,"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tidak percaya, "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Yesung itu kekasihmu, Siwon-ah!"

"Justru karena aku kekasihnya! Aku sangat tau dengan pasti bagaimana sifat Yesung!" Seru Siwon.

"Dimana dia mengajakmu bertemu?"

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin pekat. Udara yang semakin dingin membuat tubuh Yesung sedikit menggigil. Ia tidak lagi terus menerus melihat jam tangannya, hanya duduk di sana dengan keyakinan bahwa Siwon pasti hanya terlambat seperti biasanya. Selama apapun Siwon terlambat, _namja _tampan itu pasti akan tetap menepati janjinya.

Biasanya ia akan terus mengirimkan pesan atau menelepon Siwon agar kekasihnya itu cepat datang. Namun kali ini ia tidak melakukannya. Untuk saat ini, ia tidak ingin terlihat egois seperti biasanya. Ia tidak ingin Siwon marah lagi padanya.

Hanya saja ia tidak bisa memungkiri, hatinya mulai merasa resah. Siwon tidak pernah membuatnya menunggu selama ini, apalagi tanpa menghubunginya terlebih dulu. Sesuatu mulai membuatnya takut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Siwon-ah?" Gumamnya cemas.

Namun, tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu kembali datang. Rasa sakit yang membuat ketakutannya semakin nyata.

"Aku mohon jangan sekarang.." Ia kembali begumam lirih, namun kali ini lebih terdengar seperti sebuah rintihan.

Yesung memegangi kepalanya, mencoba untuk menekan rasa sakitnya. Namun sia-sia, rasa sakit itu justru terasa semakin menyiksanya.

"Siwonah.."

"Yesung?!"

Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, sebelum akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

.

To be continued~

.

* * *

.

**A/N** : Cuma ingin berbagi FF di ultah Daddy ^^

Sekaligus mau minta maaf sama reader FF Love For You yang di sini disontinued sampe chap 2

_Mianhae_, nggak bisa lanjut disini

Tapi kalo masih mau baca lanjutannya, bisa lihat ke facebook atau di blog yesungukefanfiction juga ada ^^

Dan aku juga minta maaf buat yang PM-nya nggak kebales

Sejak nggak publish disini aku nggak pernah buka-buka akun ini lagi

Sekali lagi, _jeongmal mianhae_ *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

_I'll be here.. by your side_

_No more fear.. no more crying.._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gotta be you**  
**Pairing **: Yewon slight!kyusung, wonli  
**Genre **: Yaoi, romance, angst  
**Summary** : Siwon merasa lelah dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya justru di saat Yesung 'jatuh' dan sangat membutuhkan dirinya

**Inspired by** : One Direction – _Gotta be You_

**Warning** : BL, Crack pair, typo(s), alur maksa, etc.

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2013 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

HAPPY READING

* * *

.

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya secara perlahan, sedikit mengeryit ketika merasakan kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri, rasa sakit yang sama seperti yang selalu ia rasakan hampir di setiap ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Baru setelah merasa nyeri di kepalanya sedikit berkurang, Yesung kembali membuka matanya untuk kemudian menemukan seseorang duduk di sampingnya. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Yesung dapat melihat wajah sosok tinggi itu dengan jelas.

"Kyu?" Panggil Yesung lirih.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan raut wajah yang Yesung sendiri tidak tau bagaimana harus mengartikannya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya, "Berbohong apa?"

"Kau sakit, Yesung-ah! Dan kau justru berbohong padaku dengan mengatakan kau baik-baik saja! Kau anggap apa aku ini?!" Seru Kyuhyun meluapkan emosi yang sepertinya sudah ia tahan sedari tadi.

Yesung melebarkan matanya, semakin terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa kini dirinya berada di kamar rumah sakit. Ia tidak perlu bertanya lagi, Kyuhyun pasti sudah tau semuanya.

Bibir Kyuhyun kembali terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia mengurungkannya dan lebih memilih untuk berbalik membelakangi Yesung.

Yesung seolah kehilangan kata-katanya beberapa saat. Ia hanya terdiam di sana dan menatap nanar pada sosok di depannya. Yesung tau Kyuhyun marah. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahu Kyuhyun naik turun, menunjukkan bahwa _namja _berambut cokelat itu kini tengah mati-matian menahan emosinya.

Perlahan Yesung melangkah turun dari _bed_-nya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri membelakanginya. Ia lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung _namja _yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"_Mianhae, _Kyu," Ucap Yesung dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Napasnya masih terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, Kyu. Aku hanya tidak mau membuat kalian khawatir," Ujar Yesung lagi.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung dengan kasar membuat tubuh _namja _manis itu sedikit limbung.

"Lalu kau pikir kami akan bahagia kalau kau menyembunyikan penyakitmu ini, huh? Apa kami sama sekali tidak ada artinya untukmu?!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam.

"Justru karena kalian sangat berarti untukku!" Yesung balas berteriak, namun kali ini air mata mulai terlihat membuat jalannya di kedua pipi _chubby _itu, "Aku hanya tidak ingin membebani kalian terlalu jauh! Aku hanya ingin mati tanpa menyusahkan siapapun!"

Bugh!

Kyuhyun memberikan pukulan yang cukup keras di wajah Yesung, membuat _namja _bermata _caramel _itu jatuh terjerembab ke lantai.

"Kau benar-benar egois, Kim Jongwoon! Kau masih bisa mengatakan kami sangat berarti untukmu setelah kau menyembunyikan sesuatu sepenting ini, huh?!"

"Ya! Aku memang egois! Aku menyebalkan! Aku selalu berbuat semauku! Lalu kau mau apa? Kau juga mau aku pergi darimu? Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Aku tidak akan pernah mengganggu kalian lagi!" Seru Yesung dengan suara parau.

Yesung menangis di depannya, dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa bertahan dengan itu. Tidak akan pernah. Begitu juga saat ini.

"Yesung-ah.." Panggil Kyuhyun seraya berlutut di depan Yesung.

"Aku akan pergi kalau kalian mau.. hiks.." Isak Yesung dengan kepala tertunduk.

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Yesung dan memeluknya, membiarkan air mata _namja _manis itu membasahi bagian depan kemejanya.

"Kau bodoh, Yesung-ah. Bagaimana mungkin orang yang menganggap kau adalah salah satu bagian terpenting dari hidupnya menginginkan kau pergi? Kau tau kami akan melakukan apapun untuk menahanmu tetap bersama kami.."

Yesung tersenyum hambar di sela isakannya, "Apa Dokter tidak mengatakan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk melakukan apapun? Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menghabiskan sisa waktuku dengan sebaik mungkin,"

"Maafkan aku, Yesung-ah. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu dengan lebih baik.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Yesung kembali tersenyum. Ia tau Kyuhyun sangat menyayanginya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh _namja _itu tadi pun pasti juga karena Kyuhyun terlalu menyayanginya. Ia bahagia. Sungguh. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga merasa sedih. Ia tidak tau apakah ia masih berhak mengharapkan hal ini atau tidak, namun ia sungguh ingin Siwon berada di sini sekarang. Ia ingin Siwon yang memeluknya dan memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Siwon untuk datang ke sini," Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersentak dan langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

"Saat kau pingsan tadi, aku mengirim pesan pada Siwon dan menyuruhnya untuk datang ke sini. Dia juga harus tau semuanya,"

"Kau sudah memberitahu Siwon tentang penyakitku?"

"Aku akan memberitahunya kalau dia sudah sampai di sini,"

"Aku mohon padamu, Kyu. Jangan katakan apapun pada Siwon.." Pinta Yesung seraya meremas bagian depan kemeja Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung bingung, "Kenapa? Siwon itu kekasihmu, Yesung-ah.."

"Aku mohon. Aku tidak mau Siwon mengetahuinya, Kyu. Aku mohon jangan beritahu siapapun,"

"Termasuk _Appa _dan _Umma_? _Mom _dan _Dad_?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku sungguh tidak ingin membuat mereka sedih. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, jangan beritahu siapapun,"

"Aku tidak bisa, Yesung-ah! Mereka semua harus tau! Mereka berhak untuk mengetahuinya! Apa kau tidak tau mereka sudah menganggapmu seperti anak mereka sendiri?!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Ini permintaan terakhirku padamu, Kyu. Setelah ini aku berjanji aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi darimu. Aku mohon hiks.." Yesung kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak.

"Aku mohon jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, Yesung-ah! Kau boleh meminta sebanyak apapun yang kau mau dariku. Tapi jangan meminta yang seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menghadapi ini semua sendirian.." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menangkup wajah Yesung dan menghapus air mata di kedua pipi _chubby _itu.

"Bukankah ada kau di sini? Aku tidak sendirian,"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Yesung-ah. Mereka pasti akan marah besar!"

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Aku mohon, Kyu.."

Terdengar Kyuhyun menghela napas frustasi. Yesung memang benar-benar keras kepala.

"Baiklah, tapi dengan satu syarat. Kau harus pindah ke rumahku,"

Yesung melebarkan matanya, "Apa? Aku tidak mau! Kau pasti akan mengatakan semuanya pada _Appa _dan _Umma_!"

"Lalu kau pikir aku akan membiarkamu tinggal sendirian dengan kondisi seperti ini, huh?!" Bentak Kyuhyun dengan suara keras, "Tinggal bersamaku, atau aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada mereka semua, termasuk Siwon," Lanjutnya dengan nada final.

Yesung terlihat berpikir beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Katakan pada Siwon bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kita pulang sekarang," Ujar Yesung seraya beranjak bangkit.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki rumahnya seraya menarik sebuah koper besar yang berisi pakaian dan barang-barang Yesung dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan _namja _manis yang berjalan di belakangnya tersebut.

Ketika sampai di ruang tamu, mereka mendapati Mr. dan Mrs. Cho serta Siwon sudah menunggu mereka di sana.

"Jongwoon-ah, benar kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mrs. Cho seraya menghampiri Yesung dengan wajah cemas, "Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat. Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yesung tersenyum lebar, "Aku baik-baik saja, _Umma_," Jawabnya seraya mencium pipi wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri itu.

"Apa kau benar baik-baik saja?" Kali ini Siwon yang bertanya, membuat Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _namja _yang masih menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya tersebut.

"Yesung sakit karena terlalu sering memakan _fast food_," Jawab Kyuhyun sebelum Yesung sempat memberikan jawaban, "Seperti yang kita tau, Yesung tidak bisa memasak sendiri, jadi mulai hari ini Yesung akan tinggal di sini agar _Umma _bisa memperhatikan makanannya,"

"Bukankah dulu _Appa _sudah mengatakan lebih baik kau tinggal bersama kami atau bersama keluarga Siwon, Jongwoon-ah? Sekarang kau merasakan akibat dari kekeraskepalaanmu, kan?" Ujar Mr. Cho.

Yesung kembali tersenyum, "Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan kalian, _Appa_. Aku juga ingin menjaga rumahku,"

"Kau tau kami tidak akan pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu, Jongwoon-ah,"

"Aku juga ingin belajar hidup mandiri, _Umma,_" Jawab Yesung.

"_Anni_. Pokoknya mulai sekarang kau harus tinggal di sini. _Umma _tidak akan membiarkanmu sakit lagi. _Umma _akan memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu setiap hari. Kau sudah makan?" Ujar mrs. Cho seraya menuntun Yesung untuk duduk di sofa.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Apa kau benar-benar sakit?" Tanya Siwon membuat Yesung yang tengah memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari menghentikan kegiatannya. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berada di dalam kamar tamu rumah Kyuhyun, sementara sang pemilik rumah sedang sibuk di dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang berpura-pura?" Yesung balik bertanya.

Siwon menatap Yesung sebentar sebelum kemudian mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tau," Jawabnya membuat hati Yesung mencelos sakit.

Yesung memilih diam dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya menata barang-barangnya. Lagi-lagi matanya terasa panas.

Siwon menatap Yesung dari belakang. Memang benar, _namja _yang sudah ia kenal selama bertahun-tahun itu terlihat lebih kurus sekarang. Ia juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari bahwa Yesung sering tampak pucat belakangan ini. Hanya saja, keangkuhannya terlalu besar untuk mengakui itu.

Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Yesung, membawa tubuh _namja _manis itu ke dalam pelukannya, membuat sang kekasih tersentak kaget.

"Kau tau aku sangat menyayangimu, Yesung-ah?" Siwon bertanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

Masih dengan wajah _shock, _Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tau Kyuhyun, _Mom, Dad, Umma _dan _Appa _juga sangat menyayangimu, kan?"

Yesung kembali mengangguk.

"Tapi kau tau, Yesung-ah, tidak peduli sebesar apa seseorang mencintai, mereka pasti memiliki rasa lelah. Kau bisa kehilangan semua orang yang mencintaimu kalau kau terus seperti ini," Ujar Siwon masih dengan nada lembut, namun tetap saja, itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan untuk Yesung. Apa Siwon benar-benar harus mengatakan itu sekarang?

"_Mianhae_," Ucap Yesung lirih, berusaha menahan tangisnya yang siap pecah kapan saja.

"Kau harus merubah dirimu kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan mereka. Kau tidak bisa terus menjadi anak yang egois dan manja seperti ini,"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa sekarang dirinya benar-benar seburuk itu di mata Siwon?

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya setelah sebelumnya mengecup lembut puncak kepala Yesung.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Yesung-ah. Kau tau apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan dan apa yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan," Ujar Siwon sebelum kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar Yesung.

Yesung semakin menundukkan wajahnya, membuat cairan bening yang sejak tadi ia tahan langsung menetes dari sepasang manik sewarna _caramel_ miliknya.

"Aku sedang mencoba, Siwon-ah.."

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_~~" Seru Yesung seraya berlari memasuki rumah Siwon.

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah Mrs. Choi berjalan menuruni tangga rumah mewah tersebut.

"_Mom_!" Panggil Yesung seraya menghambur memeluk Mrs. Choi.

Mrs. Choi tersenyum seraya membalas pelukan _namja _manis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu, "Jongwoon-ah, sudah lama sekali kau tidak ke sini,"

Yesung tersenyum, "_Mianhae, Mom_. Tugas sekolahku sangat banyak akhir-akhir ini," Jawabnya berbohong.

"Dimana Siwon? Apa dia tidak pulang bersamamu?" Tanya Mrs. Choi begitu menyadari Yesung datang sendirian.

Yesung menggeleng, "Aku sengaja tidak memberitahunya. Lagipula tadi Siwon juga mengatakan dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat,"

Mrs. Choi mengangkat alisnya, "Sengaja tidak memberitahunya?"

Yesung kembali tersenyum lebar, "_Mom _mau membantuku, kan?"

"Membantu?"

"Aku ingin membuat kue kesukaan Siwon. _Mom _mau mengajariku, kan?" Pinta Yesung seraya memasang _puppy eyes _andalannya.

Mrs. Choi tertawa, "Apa ini hari yang spesial, huh?" Tanyanya sembari mengacak rambut Yesung, "Tumben sekali seorang Kim Jongwoon yang manis ini mau memasak,"

"_Anni_. Aku hanya ingin membuatnya saja. Dulu Siwon pernah mengatakan dia ingin merasakan kue buatanku, _Mom_. Mau membantuku, kan?"

"Tentu saja. _Kajja_!" Jawab Mrs. Choi seraya menarik tangan mungil Yesung dan membawanya ke dapur.

.

.

.

Jam yang menggantung di atas pintu dapur terlihat menunjukkan pukul lima sore ketika Yesung dan Mrs. Choi selesai membuat kue untuk Siwon.

"Apa Siwon akan menyukainya?" Tanya Yesung seraya memandangi kue cokelat pertamanya itu.

Mrs. Choi mengacak rambut Yesung gemas, "Siwon pasti akan menyukainya. Kue ini terlihat manis seperti dirimu. Apalagi kau membuatnya dengan penuh cinta," Ujarnya membuat pipi Yesung memerah.

"Aku pulang!" Terdengar sebuah suara berteriak dari arah ruang tamu. Dan bukan hal yang sulit untuk Yesung menebak siapa pemilik suara _baritone _itu.

"Aku akan memberikan ini untuk Siwon," Ujar Yesung seraya mengangkat kuenya dan membawanya berlari ke ruang tamu.

"Siwon, kau—" Langkah Yesung terhenti begitu mendapati bahwa Siwon tidak pulang sendirian, melainkan bersama seorang _yeoja _yang sudah sekitar seminggu yang lalu menjadi teman barunya.

Siwon pun sepertinya juga tak kalah terkejut ketika menemukan Yesung berada di rumahnya. Terlebih ia tadi juga tidak mengatakan pada kekasihnya itu bahwa ia akan pergi dengan Sulli.

"Ah, ternyata Yesung juga ada di sini," Akhirnya suara Sulli memecah keheningan yang sempat mendominasi ruangan itu beberapa saat.

"Siwon-ah, kau bersama siapa?" Tanya Mrs. Choi yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"_Anyeong, ahjumma_. Aku Choi Sulli, teman baru Siwon dan Yesung," Jawab Sulli memperkenalkan diri.

"Aah, teman baru di sekolah, ya? Ayo duduk," Ujar Mrs. Choi mempersilahkan.

"Sulli datang untuk melihat lukisanku, _Mom_," Sahut Siwon.

"Suka melukis juga, _ne_?" Mrs. Choi kembali bertanya pada Sulli.

Sulli mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "Benar, _ahjumma_,"

Siwon melirik Yesung yang kini menundukkan kepalanya. Dan _namja _bermata _obsidian _tersebut bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu sekarang pasti sedang merasa cemburu. Hanya saja, ia memiliki rencana lain kali ini.

"Ah iya, tadi Jongwoon membuat kue untuk Siwon, kalian mau mencicipinya?" Ujar Mrs. Choi seraya menunjukkan kue di tangan Yesung.

"Tentu—"

"_Anni_," Jawab Siwon memotong ucapan Sulli, "Aku bisa memakannya nanti, _Mom_. Sulli tidak mungkin pulang terlalu malam, jadi kami akan melihat lukisannya dulu," Lanjutnya seraya melirik Yesung sekilas, dan ia berhasil menangkap kekecewaan dari sepasang manik _caramel _di hadapannya itu.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. _Mom _harus ke perusahaan untuk mengantarkan berkas _Dad _yang tertinggal, jadi _Mom _tidak bisa menemani kalian,"

"_It's okay, Mom_," Jawab Siwon.

"Siwon-ah, nanti jangan lupa antar Jongwoon pulang, _ne_? _Mom _tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Jongwoon, _arraseo_?"

Siwon berdecak, _"Arraseo_,"

Mrs. Choi tersenyum, "_Good boy_," Pujinya, "Baiklah, _Mom _pergi dulu, Jongwoon-ah. Kalau Siwon tidak mau mengantarmu pulang, katakan pada _Mom_, okay?"

Yesung mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

Mrs. Choi mencium pipi Siwon dan Yesung bergantian sebelum kemudian keluar dari rumahnya.

Kini hanya tinggal Yesung, Siwon dan Sulli yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Bisa kita melihat lukisanmu sekarang?" Tanya Sulli pada Siwon.

"Tentu saja. _Kajja_!" Jawab Siwon seraya menarik tangan Sulli menuju kamarnya, tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Yesung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Yesung masih menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kue berbentuk hati di tangannya yang mulai gemetar. Kemarin Siwon memeluknya, memintanya untuk berubah dan membuatnya merasa masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, tetapi sekarang? Bagaimana bisa Siwon bersikap seperti ini padanya?

Tes.

Yesung tersentak mendapati cairan kental yang tiba-tiba menetes di punggung tangannya. Ia meraba hidungnya dan semakin panik begitu mengetahui cairan berwarna merah itu berasal dari sana. Dengan tangan yang semakin gemetar, ia meletakkan kuenya di atas meja kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah Siwon.

Yesung terus berlari menjauh dari rumah Siwon dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk menutup hidungnya pun mulai berlumuran darah. Namun ia hanya terus berlari tanpa terbesit sedikit pun niat untuk meminta bantuan. Hatinya terlalu sakit mengingat bagaimana tadi Siwon memperlakukannya.

Langkah kaki Yesung mulai terhuyung ketika ia merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat mendera kepalanya. Pandangannya semakin kabur saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya dari belakang.

"Yesung?!"

"Kyu.."

Bruk.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon menatap frustasi benda hitam berbentuk persegi di tangannya. Ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya ia mencoba menghubungi Yesung, namun ia sama sekali belum mendapatkan jawaban dari _namja _manis itu. Ia juga sudah mencoba mengirim pesan, tetapi Yesung tidak membalasnya.

Tadinya ia hanya ingin melihat sejauh mana Yesung bertahan jika ia bersikap seperti itu. Namun ternyata kekasihnya itu sama sekali belum berubah. Ia tetap menjadi Yesung yang kekanak-kanakan dan egois. Lalu apa gunanya ucapan Siwon tadi malam?

Siwon kembali mencoba, panggilan kesebelas, terdengar nada sambung beberapa saat sebelum kemudian panggilannya terjawab.

"Yesung—"

"Ini Kyuhyun," Jawab seseorang di seberang.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, "Dimana Yesung?"

"Yesung bilang dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Lebih baik kau bicara langsung dengannya besok," Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian mematikan teleponnya tanpa memberikan Siwon kesempatan untuk menjawab terlebih dulu.

Siwon mendengus kesal, "Apanya yang mencoba berubah? Dia masih sama saja,"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Pagi itu, Yesung berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Suasana masih terlihat sepi mengingat saat ini jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, masih tersisa tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Namun langkahnya terhenti di pintu kelasnya begitu menemukan Siwon dan Sulli sudah lebih dulu ada di kelas itu.

Lagi-lagi rasa nyeri itu menderanya, jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika sesuatu yang terus tumbuh di kepalanya itu menyiksanya. Kali ini berbeda, rasa sesak di dadanya membuat setiap napas yang ia hela terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Setakut apapun ia mengakuinya, namun sepertinya senyuman _namja _tampan itu kini memang bukan hanya untuk dirinya. Atau mungkin justru bukan miliknya lagi. Ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mendapatkan senyuman setulus itu dari _namja _yang dicintainya tersebut. Ia sungguh merindukannya. Dan kali ini Tuhan mengijinkannya untuk melihat senyuman itu lagi, namun kali ini berbeda, senyuman itu bukan lagi untuknya.

Yesung memejamkan matanya sejenak, membiarkan cairan hangat menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ia baru saja berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pergi ketika menemukan sosok Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya.

Yesung tersenyum getir, "Temani aku," Pintanya seraya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menarik _namja _berkulit pucat itu untuk pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menyiksa dirimu sendiri, Yesung-ah," Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar atap sekolah.

Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Aku hanya sedang membiasakan diri,"

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap _namja _manis yang kini menunduk di sampingnya, "Membiasakan diri melihat Siwon bersama orang lain?"

Yesung mengangguk, "Setelah aku pergi nanti, aku pasti akan selalu melihat Siwon dari langit. Dia tidak mungkin terus sendirian, kan? Lagipula, sepertinya Sulli adalah _yeoja _yang tepat untuk Siwon,"

"Berhenti berbicara seakan kau akan segera meninggalkan kami seperti itu, Yesung-ah!"

"Bukankah itu kenyataannya, Kyu? Kau boleh membencinya, tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau ubah. Kau tidak mendengar apa kata dokter kemarin? Waktuku semakin dekat.."

"Dokter bukan Tuhan! Aku tidak percaya padanya. Kau akan terus bersama kami sampai kita tua nanti!"

Yesung mendekatkan dirinya, memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu _namja _yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Kau mau berjanji untukku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun diam, membiarkan Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Setelah aku pergi nanti, berjanjilah kau akan memastikan Siwon bahagia. Selama ini aku hanya terus memikirkan diriku sendiri tanpa mau peduli dia bahagia atau tidak. Aku terus memaksanya menuruti semua kemauanku. Aku tidak pernah mau mengerti keinginannya. Aku sangat bersalah padanya,"

"Kau bodoh, Yesung-ah. Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa membuatnya bahagia. Dan itu sunggu menyiksaku. Aku tidak akan bisa pergi ke surga dengan dosa sebesar itu,"

Air mata Kyuhyun menetes, namun ia sama sekali tidak berniat menghapusnya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya, merengkuh bahu _namja _yang mulai bergetar dalam pelukannya.

"Dan satu lagi, kau dan Siwon harus membahagiakan orang tua kita. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikan mereka, jadi aku akan meminta Tuhan untuk membalasnya melalui kalian. Dan kau juga harus berjanji kau akan hidup bahagia,"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Yesung. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya. Namun Yesung benar, sebenci apapun ia pada kenyataan itu, ia tetap tidak akan pernah bisa merubahanya.

"Aku merindukan _Appa _dan _Umma_-ku.." Ujar Yesung lagi, membuat dada Kyuhyun terasa semakin sesak.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Sore itu, Yesung tengah asyik membuat kue di dapur ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Wow! Sejak kapan seorang Kim Jongwoon bersahabat dengan peralatan memasak, huh?" Ejek Kyuhyun seraya duduk di meja dapur.

"Lebih baik kau pergi kalau hanya ingin menggangguku," Sahut Yesung tanpa sedikit pun melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Darimana kau belajar membuat kue kesukaan Siwon itu?"

"Kemarin _Mom _mengajariku membuatnya, tapi aku tidak sempat memberikannya pada Siwon. Dan malam ini Siwon mengajakku bertemu, aku ingin memakan kue ini bersamanya," Jawab Yesung sembari tersenyum.

"Kau yakin kali ini Siwon akan datang?"

Yesung mengangguk pasti, "Siwon bahkan berjanji tidak akan datang terlambat,"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Yesung, mengacak lembut rambut sahabatnya itu sembari tersenyum, "Aku senang melihatmu bahagia seperti ini,"

"Ya, meskipun aku tidak bisa terus bersama Siwon, tetapi aku akan sangat bahagia kalau Tuhan mau memberiku kesempatan untuk menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamanya,"

"Ya, aku bahagia kalau kalian berdua bahagia," Balas Kyuhyun seraya merangkul bahu Yesung.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung memandangi sungai yang terus mengalir dengan tenang di depannnya. Tempat ini adalah tempat ia resmi berpacaran dengan Siwon tiga tahun yang lalu. Tak ada satu pun yang mengetahui tempat ini selain Siwon dan dirinya. Ia juga tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun, karena ia dan Siwon telah sepakat untuk menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat rahasia bagi mereka berdua.

Hari itu adalah hari yang paling indah dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan bagaimana ketika hari itu Siwon memberinya ciuman untuk pertama kalinya di tempat ini, membuat tubuhnya seakan tersengat listrik dengan tegangan yang sangat tinggi. Ia bahkan masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Yesung-ah. Mulai hari ini, aku harus menjadi orang yang paling kau cintai. Aku tidak mau berbagi dengan siapapun, termasuk Kyuhyun, Mom, Dad, Appa ataupun Umma. Arraseo?'_

Yesung tertawa kecil. Itu sama sekali bukan kalimat yang sempat ia bayangkan akan terucap dari bibir seorang Choi Siwon yang begitu angkuh. Hari itu, Kyuhyun bahkan harus ikut turun tangan untuk membantu Siwon mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun membohongi Siwon dengan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Yesung sudah resmi berpacaran, Siwon pasti tidak akan membuang harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi itu dan memaksanya pergi ke tempat ini untuk meminta klarifikasi atas ucapan Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dimana artinya kali ini Siwon kembali terlambat dua jam dari waktu yang telah ia janjikan. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, menunggu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang asing untuknya. Ia sudah sering menerima ini sebagai balasan dari keegoisannya yang suka memaksa Siwon untuk menemuinya kapanpun ia mau.

.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus, Siwon-ah," Ujar Sulli seraya menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas untuk Siwon, "Kalau kau ingin Yesung berubah, bukan seperti ini caranya,"

"Aku tidak tau aku harus menggunakan cara apa lagi, Sulli-ya. Aku sudah berusaha memberitahunya baik-baik, tetapi dia sama sekali tidak berubah," Jawab Siwon kesal.

"Tapi apa yang kita lakukan selama ini melukainya, Siwon-ah. Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Dia terlihat sangat sedih setiap kali kau bersamaku,"

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. Ia melihatnya, sungguh.

"Choi Siwon!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memasuki rumah Sulli, membuat kedua orang yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu itu sontak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun?" Siwon melebarkan matanya. Namun belum sempat ia menghilangkan keterkejutannya, _namja _yang ia sebut namanya itu langsung menarik kerah bajunya dan memberikan pukulan telak di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, Siwon-ah! Kau brengsek!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan mata berkilat, menunjukkan bahwa saat ini ia benar-benar marah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyu?" Tanya Siwon bingung seraya memegangi wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Kau boleh tidak mencintainya lagi, Choi Siwon, tapi aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menyakitinya!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak, membuat Siwon mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, Kyu, aku mencintai Yesung, tapi aku lelah dengan keegoisannya! Aku lelah dengan sifatnya yang tidak pernah berubah! Aku ingin dia merasakan apa yang selama ini aku rasakan!"

Bugh!

Siwon kembali mendapatkan pukulan yang cukup keras sebagai balasan dari ucapannya barusan.

"Kau bodoh, Choi Siwon! Kau bodoh! Apa kau buta, huh? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat bahwa dia sudah berubah?!"

"Dia tidak berubah! Dia tetap Yesung yang sangat egois dan selalu mementingkan perasaannya sendiri!"

Kyuhyun tertawa ambigu, "Apa kau pernah menyadari kalau dia sering pergi diam-diam saat melihatmu bersama Sulli?"

Siwon melebarkan matanya, "Apa?"

"Yesung yang dulu pasti akan sangat marah padamu, Siwon-ah, tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Dia justru memberimu kesempatan untuk bersama Sulli. Apa Yesung yang egois bisa melakukan itu?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yesung tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Kau tidak perlu membohongiku untuk membelanya, Kyu,"

Bugh!

Sekali lagi, Siwon mendapatkan pukulan keras di wajahnya hingga tubuhnya jatuh menubruk sofa di belakangnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyakitinya, huh? Dia sedang sekarat, Choi Siwon! _He's dying_!" Teriak Kyuhyun emosi, membuat Siwon dan Sulli sontak melebarkan matanya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Yesung melarangku untuk memberitahumu tentang hal ini, tapi aku rasa seseorang perlu membuka matamu. Yesung mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir, Choi Siwon. Hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang hanya mempercepat kematiannya!"

Siwon semakin melebarkan matanya, "Ti-tidak mungkin! Kau pasti hanya bercanda! Yesung tidak mungkin menderita penyakit seperti itu! Dia baik-baik saja!"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, "Apa kau buta, huh? Apa kau tidak melihat tubuhnya yang semakin kurus? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat? Apa kau pikir Yesung yang keras kepala itu bisa kubawa ke rumahku dengan mudah hanya dengan alasan yang aku katakan kemarin?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Siwon menggeleng pelan, entah ia sedang memberikan jawaban atau justru tengah menyangkal apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, ia sendiri mungkin juga tidak tau.

"Dia memohon padaku untuk tidak memberitahumu karena dia tidak mau membuatmu khawatir, Siwon-ah! Dia menyembunyikan penyakitnya sendirian karena dia tidak mau menjadi beban untuk kita! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Kau sudah terlalu dibutakan oleh keegoisanmu!"

Siwon bangkit dan meraih kerah baju Kyuhyun, "Katakan kau bohong, Kyu! Katakan bahwa kau hanya sedang membelanya! Katakan, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kau tau, Siwon-ah, aku juga berharap semua ini hanya kebohongan! Aku tidak siap jika harus kehilangan Yesung secepat ini! Tapi sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk menyangkal, kenyataan tidak akan pernah berubah! Yesung kita akan mati, Choi Siwon!"

Air mata mulai membuat jalannya di kedua pipi Siwon, pemandangan yang belum pernah Kyuhyun temui seumur hidupnya.

"Kau tau, Siwon-ah, sore tadi aku kembali melihat senyumannya yang sempat hilang beberapa hari belakangan ini. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum bahagia sejak pertengkaran terakhir kalian. Tapi sore tadi, dia kembali tersenyum dan mengatakan padaku kau mengajaknya bertemu. Dia bahkan belajar membuat kue kesukaanmu. Dia ingin membuat kenangan sekali lagi sebelum nanti dia benar-benar pergi.." Air mata Kyuhyun ikut menetes.

"Yesung sungguh mencintaimu, Siwon-ah. Dia berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia di sisa hidupnya. Dia melakukan apapun meski itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri," Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih.

"Kemarin Yesung kembali masuk rumah sakit, tetapi saat kau menghubunginya dia memohon padaku untuk mengatakan padamu bahwa dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu. Paginya, dia kembali memohon padaku untuk membiarkannya tetap pergi ke sekolah karena dia tidak ingin membuatmu cemas. Tapi kau tau apa yang dia dapatkan, huh? Dia justru melihat kekasihnya tertawa bersama orang lain.."

Siwon tidak bereaksi, namun cairan hangat itu tidak berhenti mengalir dari _obsidian_-nya.

"Kau adalah dunianya, Siwon-ah. Tapi kau justru terus mencoba menghancurkannya.."

"A-aku.."

"Dia pergi sejak jam enam sore, padahal kau mengajaknya bertemu jam tujuh. Dia mengatakan kau sudah berjanji tidak akan terlambat jadi dia tidak ingin kau menunggunya terlalu lama. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Kau membohonginya. Kau justru berada di sini di saat dia kedinginan menunggumu di luar sana.."

Dada Siwon terasa semakin sesak.

"Aku mempunyai firasat buruk. Aku takut kau tidak menepati janjimu lagi. Aku mencarinya di semua tempat yang biasa kalian datangi, tapi aku tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Dia tidak menjawab telepon dan pesanku. Aku pergi ke rumahmu, tapi _Mom _mengatakan kau tidak ada di rumah. Aku sedikit lega, karena aku pikir kau benar-benar bersama Yesung. Tapi kemudian aku bertemu dengan Donghae dan dia mengatakan dia melihatmu bersama Sulli,"

"Dia pasti masih menungguku di sana.."

"Kau tau dia tidak akan pernah pergi sebelum kau datang,"

"Jangan katakan pada Yesung bahwa aku sudah tau semuanya!" Ujar Siwon sebelum kemudian berlari meninggalkan rumah Sulli.

.

.

.

.

Napas Siwon seolah tercekat begitu iris sewarna _obsidian_-nya menemukan sosok manis itu di sana, duduk di bangku panjang dengan kotak transparan berisi kue di sampingnya. Dan ia merasa seakan ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk hatinya begitu melihat air mata mengalir di pipi _chubby _itu dari kejauhan. Siapa yang sebenarnya egois di sini?

Ini sudah lima jam terhitung dari waktu yang telah ia janjikan, dan Yesung masih tetap menunggunya di sana. Ia tau itu, selama apapun ia terlambat, Yesung pasti akan tetap menunggunya. Yesung memang tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk menolak setiap kali membuat janji, tetapi kekasihnya itu akan tetap berada di sana sampai ia datang, tidak peduli berapa jam ia harus menunggu.

Siwon meraih ponsel dari dalam saku celananya sebelum kemudian men_-dial _sebuah nomor. Tak berselang lama, _namja _manis yang berada tak jauh darinya itu terlihat sibuk mencari ponselnya yang berdering.

"Siwon-ah?"

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang, Yesung-ah. Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang, tadi aku sangat sibuk. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Ia melihat raut terluka itu sekali lagi, sebelum beberapa saat kemudian sang _namja _manis kembali tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa,"

"Apa kau masih di sana?"

Ia melihat Yesung menggeleng cepat, "_Anni_. Apa kau pikir aku bodoh mau menunggumu sampai selarut ini? Aku sudah pulang sejak tadi,"

"Baiklah, itu bagus," Ujar Siwon sebelum kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Dan dengan itu, Siwon kembali melihat malaikatnya menangis di sana. Yesung terlihat memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tubuh bergetar, membuat hati Siwon mencelos sakit. Apakah itu yang selama ini selalu Yesung lakukan? Apakah ia selalu berpura-pura baik-baik saja kemudian menangis di belakangnya?

Siwon tertawa miris. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi orang yang begitu jahat? Bagaimana bisa ia berubah menjadi monster yang begitu mengerikan untuk orang yang dicintainya? Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan Yesung disaat kekasihnya itu sangat membutuhkan dirinya?

Siwon keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, melangkah perlahan menghampiri sang _namja _manis yang masih terus menangis di depannya.

"Yesung-ah.." Panggil Siwon membuat Yesung sontak mengangkat wajahnya, dan iris secerah _caramel _yang sembab itu langsung melebar sempurna begitu menemukan sosok Siwon berdiri di hadapannya.

Namun belum sempat Yesung menghilangkan keterkejutannya, tiba-tiba Siwon meraih wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, membuat tubuhnya sekali lagi seolah tersengat listrik. Tubuhnya seakan membeku beberapa saat, ia sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi bahkan ketika Siwon mulai melumat bibirnya.

Siwon terus melumat bibir Yesung meskipun _namja _manis itu sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Ia hanya ingin merasakannya. Ia sungguh merindukan rasa manis yang sempat ia abaikan beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Ia terus mengulum sembari mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin ia sempat berpikir untuk melepaskan diri dari rasa yang begitu indah ini?

Kini ia menyadari, rasa itu masih tetap ada di sana. Ia tak pernah benar-benar berhenti mencintai Yesung barang sedetik pun. Hanya keangkuhannya yang selama ini membutakan hatinya, membuat ia nyaris membuat keputusan yang pasti akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, menemukan Yesung yang masih menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Air mata itu masih di sana, membasahi pipi _chubby _sang _namja _manis yang terasa begitu dingin.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini, _ppaboya_?" Tanya Siwon pelan, berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh di hadapan Yesung.

Yesung terlihat gugup setelah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya yang sempat hilang beberapa saat, "A-aku.. aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu, Siwon-ah. Sungguh. Aku mohon jangan marah padaku.."

Sekali lagi, Siwon merasakan perih di dadanya. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas ketakutan itu mendominasi suara Yesung yang terdengar parau. Apa selama ini ia sudah benar-benar keterlaluan? Bagaimana bisa ia membuat orang yang seharusnya selalu ia lindungi kini justru merasa takut padanya?

Siwon tersenyum lembut, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya yang begitu Yesung rindukan. Ia bahkan tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali Siwon tersenyum selembut itu padanya.

"Ayo kita pulang," Ujar Siwon seraya meraih tubuh Yesung dan menuntunnya berdiri.

Yesung menatap Siwon bingung, "Kau tidak marah padaku?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Aku tidak berhak marah padamu. _Kajja_!"

"Kau akan mengantarku pulang?"

Siwon kembali menggeleng, "_Anni_. Kau akan pulang ke rumahku," Ujarnya seraya berlutut di depan Yesung.

Yesung kembali menatap Siwon bingung, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Naik ke punggungku. Tubuhmu dingin sekali, kau tidak akan bisa berjalan sampai rumahku,"

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "_Anni_! Aku bisa jalan sendiri,"

Bruk!

Siwon menarik pelan tangan Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu jatuh tepat di punggungnya. Ia segera bangkit sebelum Yesung mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Pegangan yang kuat, jangan membuat dirimu jatuh," Ujar Siwon seraya mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Meskipun sebenarnya masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, tapi Yesung tetap melingkarkan tangannya memeluk leher Siwon.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan, huh? Tubuhmu ringan sekali,"

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Siwon, mereka berdua langsung menuju kamar sang _namja _tampan. Lagipula sudah lewat tengah malam seperti ini pasti orang tua Siwon juga sudah tidur.

Setelah berada di kamarnya, Siwon mendudukan Yesung di pinggiran tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengambil sebuah baju dari lemari. Ia kembali menghampiri Yesung dan duduk di samping kekasihnya itu.

Yesung sontak melebarkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba Siwon melepaskan kancing baju yang ia kenakan.

Siwon tertawa pelan melihat raut wajah Yesung, "Bajumu sangat dingin, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit. Kau tau aku bukan _namja _yang seperti itu," Ujarnya seakan mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan _namja _manis itu.

Pipi Yesung langsung bersemu merah mendengar ucapan Siwon, "A-aku tidak berpikir seperti itu!"

Siwon tersenyum seraya melepaskan baju Yesung dan segera menggantinya dengan kemejanya yang sudah bisa dipastikan pasti akan kebesaran di tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Celanamu.. ingin aku yang melepaskannya atau—"

"Aku bisa melepasnya sendiri!" Potong Yesung seraya langsung berlari ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Siwon yang tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Yesung kembali membeku ketika tiba-tiba tangan Siwon memeluknya dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya ia tidur bersama Siwon, namun setelah apa yang terjadi belakangan ini, entah mengapa pelukan itu kini terasa berbeda. Pelukan itu terasa begitu hangat dan membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman.

"Maaf membuatmu jadi kedinginan seperti ini.." Ucap Siwon seraya mengecup leher Yesung.

Yesung terkekeh geli, "Apa kau bercanda? Dengan pelukanmu yang sangat erat ditambah dengan selimut setebal ini, apa menurutmu aku masih bisa merasa kedinginan?"

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Yesung-ah.."

"Hmm?"

"Kalau aku memberimu tiga permintaan, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Yesung membalikkan badannya dan menatap Siwon tidak mengerti, "Huh?"

Siwon terkekeh pelan seraya mencubit pipi _chubby _Yesung, "Hanya katakan apa yang kau inginkan, aku pasti akan mengabulkannya,"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bersikap seperti ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu. Aku sudah menyakitimu, kan?"

Yesung langsung menggeleng cepat, "_Anni_. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku—"

Siwon meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu menghentikan ucapannya, "Hanya katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

"Eum, baiklah," Ucap Yesung seraya berpikir sebentar, "Aku ingin memakan _ice cream _bersamamu,"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya mendengar permintaan pertama Yesung.

Yesung tertawa pelan, "Aku benar-benar ingin makan _ice cream _bersamamu, Siwonnie. Kau sudah berjanji akan makan _ice cream _bersamaku kalau aku memenangkan olimpiade bulan lalu,"

"Aah, _arraseo_. Lalu apa yang kedua?"

Yesung terlihat bepikir sekali lagi, "Eum, yang ini aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengabulkannya. Kau boleh menolak kalau kau tidak bisa,"

"_Just tell me, _Yesungie~~" Ujar Siwon gemas.

"Kau masih ingat, aku pernah memintamu melukis kita berdua? Tapi kau mengatakan padaku kau hanya akan melukis tentang alam, bukan manusia,"

Siwon tersenyum, ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya meskipun Yesung memintanya saat mereka masih sama-sama duduk di sekolah dasar. Ia masih sangat mengingatnya karena sejak saat itulah Yesung mulai menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada hobi melukis Siwon.

"Aku masih menginginkannya,"

"Aku lebih suka melukis alam darimana manusia," Ujar Siwon membuat raut wajah Yesung berubah sedih, "Tapi kali ini aku akan membuat pengecualian. Hanya untukmu," Lanjutnya membuat mata Yesung langsung berbinar.

"_Jinjayo_?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Aku akan membuatnya untukmu,"

Yesung tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk Siwon erat, "Aku mencintaimu, Siwonnie~~"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yesungie~~" Balas Siwon seraya mencium kening Yesung, "Lalu yang terakhir?"

"Aku ingin memenangkan olimpiade akhir musim panas nanti,"

"Yah! Itu bukan keinginan yang bisa aku kabulkan, Yesung-ah,"

Yesung tersenyum, "Lupakan, aku tidak memintamu untuk mengabulkannya. Permintaan terakhir, aku hanya ingin kau selalu bersamaku,"

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu meskipun tanpa kau memintanya, _chagi,_"

Yesung sedikit mengangkat kepalanya lalu mencium pipi Siwon, "_Gomawo_," Ucapnya sebelum kemudian menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Sudah mengantuk, hm?" Tanya Siwon seraya mengusap lembut rambut Yesung.

Yesung mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu," Ujar Siwon seraya mengecup puncak kepala Yesung sekali lagi.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Pagi itu Siwon terbangun dan menemukan dirinya tengah memeluk Yesung yang masih terlelap. Ia tersenyum kecil, bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah membukakan pintu hatinya sebelum semua terlambat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia benar-benar harus kehilangan Yesung sebelum sempat memperbaiki semuanya.

Siwon sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, kemudian memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir Yesung.

"Yesung-ah.." Panggil Siwon mencoba membangunkan Yesung.

"Yesung.." Panggil Siwon sekali lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit mengguncang tubuh Yesung. Ia tau Yesung adalah tipe orang yang sensitif, membangunkannya tentu bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Namun hingga Siwon mengulangi panggilannya beberapa kali, Yesung tetap tidak membuka matanya. Dada Siwon mulai bergemuruh, jantungnya berdegup kencang, tangannya yang masih berusaha mengguncang tubuh Yesung ikut gemetar.

"Yesung-ah!"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatap sosok _namja _yang kini terbaring lemah di dalam ruang ICU itu. Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh keduanya bahwa mereka akan melihat Yesung dalam kondisi seperti ini. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga sejak Siwon menemukan Yesung tak sadarkan diri di kamarnya, namun sampai saat ini _namja _manis itu tak juga membuka matanya.

Orang tua Kyuhyun dan Siwon sempat memarahi Kyuhyun habis-habisan karena telah berani menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dari mereka, biar bagaimanapun mereka sudah menganggap Yesung seperti anak mereka sendiri. Kenyataan bahwa Yesung akan segera meninggalkan mereka tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan.

"Dia terlihat seperti malaikat, kan?" Ujar Siwon tanpa mengalihkan _obsidian_-nya dari sosok sang kekasih yang tampak nyaris tenggelam di dalam alat-alat kedokteran yang berkeliaran di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Bukankan Yesung memang selalu terlihat seperti malaikat? Ya, meskipun terkadang dia juga sangat menyebalkan,"

Siwon ikut tersenyum, meskipun raut kesedihan masih terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Yesung kita sudah berubah, Siwon-ah. Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu dengan Kim Jongwoon kecil yang sangat manja itu?"

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jongwoon yang baru datang langsung membuang mainan kita karena kita tidak mau menemaninya jalan-jalan, kan? Dia benar-benar menyebalkan,"

"Dan hanya beberapa bulan setelah itu, orang tua Yesung mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Kita kehilangan Yesung yang selalu ceria selama hampir satu bulan. Orang tua kita bahkan harus bergantian menginap di rumahnya karena dia tidak mau diajak pindah rumah,"

"Hari itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan melakukan apapun selama itu bisa mengembalikan Yesung pada kita. Aku berjanji akan selalu mengabulkan semua permintaannya asal dia mau berbicara lagi padaku. Kalau dia bisa tersenyum lagi, aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membiarkan senyuman itu meninggalkan wajahnya. Aku bersumpah aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. Tapi kemarin aku.. aku justru menyakitinya dengan tanganku sendiri.."

Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Siwon dan mengusapnya pelan, seakan memberi kekuatan pada sahabatnya itu.

"Dia tidak akan menyalahkanmu, Siwon-ah. Dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia bahkan meminta padaku untuk memastikan kau bahagia setelah dia pergi,"

Siwon memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati setiap helaan napasnya yang terasa begitu menyesakkan.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Selama Yesung masih bernapas, kau masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menebus semuanya,"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon meraih jemari mungil Yesung, membawanya ke dalam genggamannya dan mengecupnya lembut. Ia mencoba memberi Yesung kekuatan, memberi keyakinan pada _namja _manis itu bahwa ia sangat mencintainya. Ia ingin membuat kekasihnya itu merasakan bahwa ia tidak mau kehilangannya.

Ia memang merasa lelah dengan keegoisan Yesung selama ini, namun sungguh, tak pernah sedetikpun ia membayangkan akan hidup tanpa _namja _manis itu di sisinya.

"Siwonnie.."

Siwon sontak membuka kedua matanya begitu mendengar suara _baritone _yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya. Senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah tampannya begitu menemukan iris _caramel _yang tersembunyi selama beberapa hari ini kini terbuka, menatapnya dengan begitu lembut.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter, Yesung-ah. Kau tunggu sebentar, ne? Jangan tutup matamu lagi!" Seru Siwon sebelum kemudian berlari meninggalkan ruang ICU.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa terus melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Yesung seraya mengerjapkan matanya. Ia baru saja dipindahkan dari ruang ICU setelah Dr. Kim menyatakan bahwa keadaannya membaik, dan saat ini ia tengah berada di kamarnya bersama Siwon.

"Menurutmu?" Siwon balik bertanya.

Yesung mengerucutkan bibir pucatnya, "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir?"

"Kau mau membuatku mengutuk diriku sendiri seumur hidup, huh?"

Yesung sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau tau, aku juga sangat takut saat pertama kali tau bahwa aku akan segera mati. Aku ingin memberitahumu, tetapi saat itu kau sedang marah padaku. Aku takut kau tidak percaya,"

Siwon merasa seolah tertohok sekali lagi. Ia kembali teringat, bagaimana bisa hari itu ia menuduh Yesung berpura-pura sakit hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian darinya?

"Maafkan aku, Yesung-ah. Aku—"

"Apa kau akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu untuk meminta maaf padaku, huh?" Tanya Yesung memotong ucapan Siwon, "Bukankah lebih baik kau menepati janjimu?"

"Ah iya!" Siwon menepuk keningnya sendiri, "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yesung antusias.

"Tada~~" Seru Siwon seraya menunjukkan lukisan di tangannya pada Yesung.

"I-itu—"

"Ini aku, dan ini kau," Ujar Siwon sambil menunjuk satu persatu objek yang ada di dalam lukisannya.

Yesung langsung merebut lukisan itu dari tangan Siwon, "Kenapa aku punya sayap?"

"Karena bagiku kau adalah seorang malaikat," Jawab Siwon membuat pipi Yesung memerah, "Kau suka?"

Yesung mengangguk, "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyukainya?"

"Ya, kau tau ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menggunakan manusia sebagai objek lukisanku,"

"Ini sangat indah, Siwonnie," Ujar Yesung seraya tersenyum, "Lalu janji yang satu lagi?"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Janji yang satu lagi?"

Yesung mengangguk, "_Ice cream_. Sekarang,"

"Yah! Apa kau tidak melihat wajahmu pucat begitu? Kau tidak boleh makan _ice cream_, Yesung-ah!"

"Aku tidak akan meminum obatku kalau kau tidak mau membeli _ice cream _untukku sekarang juga," Ancam Yesung.

"Okay-okay, aku akan membeli _ice cream _untukmu sekarang juga. Kau senang?"

Yesung tersenyum puas, "Tentu saja!"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh pelan, "Tunggu sebentar, ne? Aku akan segera kembali," Ujarnya seraya mengecup bibir Yesung sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya di ujung koridor rumah sakit ketika matanya menemukan beberapa orang yang ia kenal berada di depan kamar tempat Yesung di rawat. Ia melihat Mrs. Choi dan Mrs. Cho terisak di dalam pelukan suaminya masing-masing. Ia juga melihat Kyuhyun duduk di kursi tunggu dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tau, ada sesuatu yang tidak benar di sana.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan bercat putih itu terbuka, sang dokter muda yang baru keluar dari ruangan tersebut langsung dihujani dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang sejak tadi menunggu kabar baik darinya.

Dan saat itu, ketika sang Dokter membungkukkan badannya seraya menggumamkan kata maaf, Siwon merasakan langit seolah runtuh menghancurkan dunianya. Mrs. Choi dan mrs. Cho langsung jatuh pingsan, Kyuhyun berteriak putus asa seraya meremas rambutnya sendiri, sementara ia hanya terdiam di sana.

Bruk.

_Tube ice cream _di tangan Siwon terjatuh ke lantai. Tubuhnya terpaku, ia merasa dunianya seolah berhenti berputar. Ia seakan tak mendengar suara apapun lagi. Yang ada hanyalah keheningan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Kenangan-kenangan itu seakan menari-nari di pelupuk matanya bersamaan dengan cairan bening yang perlahan mengalir dari sepasang manik _obsidian _miliknya, membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

Ia bahkan masih belum mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya, membisikkan sesuatu yang tak ingin ia dengar seumur hidupnya, "Dia pergi, Siwon-ah. Dia pergi.."

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur yang terasa begitu menyejukkan hatinya. Ia tak pernah menyukai musim gugur sebelumnya, namun entah mengapa kali ini ia merasa berbeda. Musim kesukaan _namja _yang dicintainya itu seakan membawa ketenangan tersendiri untuknya. Ia seolah bisa merasakan kehadiran Yesung di sana.

Selembar daun _maple _jatuh menyentuh punggung tangannya, membuat Siwon perlahan membuka kedua matanya, menatap sebuah nama yang terukir indah di atas batu nisan di hadapannya.

_In loving memory of Kim Jongwoon  
August 24__th__ 1994 – August 4__th __2012  
May he rest in peace_

Siwon berlutut di samping makam Yesung sembari meletakkan sebuah tropi di sana.

"Apa kau juga menikmati musim gugurmu di sana?" Gumamnya seraya tersenyum lembut, "Aku memenangkan tropi olimpiade ini untukmu, jadi ini milikmu sekarang,"

Siwon menghela napas pelan, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Yesung-ah. Kau juga merindukanku, kan? Kau bilang kau ingin melihatku bahagia, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia tanpa kau di sisiku. Jadi berjanjilah kau akan menungguku di sana. Aku berjanji aku akan membuatmu bahagia,"

Tiba-tiba Siwon merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya, membuat ia sedikit mendongak untuk kemudian menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukannya," Ujar Kyuhyun seraya menaruh bunga yang dibawanya di atas makam Yesung.

Siwon tersenyum, "Aku tau,"

Tentu saja, kematian pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan setiap orang untuk menjadi akhir dari sebuah kisah. Tetapi kau harus tau, Tuhan lebih tau apa yang terbaik untuk ciptaannya. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolak ketika Dia mulai menggariskan takdirnya. Dan percayalah, kisah ini belum berakhir sampai di sini. Masih ada rangkaian takdir yang harus mereka lalui sebelum akhirnya mereka akan menemukan sebuah akhir yang sesungguhnya.

.

FIN

[April 12th 2013]

* * *

A/N : Thanks buat _readers _yang sudah mau RnR walaupun aku jarang banget post FF di sini ^^

Ini Cuma sekedar birthday fic buat Siwon kok, sedih banget liat FFn sekarang sepi banget FF Yewon T_T

.

Oh iya, kalau ada yang mau kenal *plakk* follow aja fairy_siwoonie, mention for follback :)

Satu lagi, mohon doanya buat UN hari senin nanti ya kkk~

.

Anw, Happy Kyusung Day \^0^/


End file.
